Mia
by Eyes that are Windows to the Soul
Summary: When Hermione Granger graduated from Hogwarts, she killed herself, at least as far as everyone in the wizarding world was concerned. Here enters Mia, the new Hermione. She changes her life and loves it. But what happens when it all comes crashing down?


_A/N: This is just something that popped into my head while I was waiting for more votes to determine the outcome of **The Dark Mark **. Truthfully I have no idea what happens in this because I have yet to read over what I wrote, it was more of the characters told me what was to happen and I just wrote it. I do know the ending is a little weird but oh well it was just for fun. More at the end ._

Sitting backstage the woman formerly known as Hermione Granger prepared to go on stage. After she had left Hogwarts she had tried to disappear. She didn't want anyone who used to know her to be able to find her.

She was now Mia, no last name, lead singer of The Runaway Addicts. Everyone who was a member of the band was trying to re-invent themselves when they all met. They quickly realized that the easiest way they would do that would be to form a group and tour the world, making it almost impossible to be discovered as their former selves. 

Every week they would be in some new city with new fans waiting to scream that they loved people that weren't real. They never let themselves get to know anyone outside of the group for fear of being found out.

In the distance Mia heard her fans chanting her name, begging her to come out and get the concert started. She was nervous about going out there though. This show was in London, a place she had told herself she would never return to. There were too many people in London that could recognize her and ruin the life she had made for herself.

"Come on Mia, you have to go out there. The sooner you do, the sooner we can leave London and all of the memories in it." Jake, the guitarist, said, peeking his head into her room.

"I'm scared, yes I've finally admitted it. I can't go out there, I just can't."

"You can. Remember I'm going through the same thing as you. I lived here for most of my life. Neither one of us wanted to come back to this place, but we have no choice. We will just have to go up there and hope that the show ends without anyone recognizing us."

"Your right Jake, as always." Mia said, smiling as she stood up.

"I always am, I thought you would have realized that by now." Jake grabbed her hand and together they ran out on stage to begin the show.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

"Thanks everyone for showing up, but sadly the concert is over. We hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Thanks for coming!" Mia said as she walked backstage.

"Is it over?" Ryan, their "manager", asked. Really he was another of their group, he just couldn't sing or play an instrument.

"Yeah, thankfully, now can we leave this place?" Mia asked, doing her best to give a pleading look.

"Not yet. We all have somewhere we have to perform before we leave. Don't look at me like that Mia. None of us have any choice. We go where we are scheduled and we play."

"Well, where are we scheduled?"

"Hogwarts." Ryan said, pulling out his wand to begin packing everything up.

"No."

"Mia we have no choice. This is the highest paying gig we have ever had. All we have to do is go, play at some reunion, and leave. No one is really going to be paying much attention to us. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is my past. You know, the past I'm running away from. Well Hogwarts is that past. This is my year's reunion. No, I won't do it!"

"You will because none of us can sing."

"So find someone else who can. I told you I didn't want to come here, what makes you think I will break down and go back to that place?"

"You always do."

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

"I can't do this Jake. What if someone recognizes me? I went to school with these people for 7 years. I went through a lot with them. Someone is going to know who I was. I can't do it." Mia said as Jake helped her lace up her gown.

"Like Ryan said, no one here is going to be paying attention to us. They will all be trying to prove that they ended up with a better life than the person beside them. Trust me, it will be fine."

"Every time you say that, something goes wrong..."

"Just go up there, close your eyes, and sing. Enjoy yourself and this will go faster than you ever thought it could."

"I'll try..."

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. It feels as if only yesterday you all were being sorted into your houses. I can still remember the looks of fear, and joy as you were called up one by one. But enough about that. I'm very pleased that you decided to join me here for our 5 year reunion. This is a night to catch up with people that you haven't seen since school, and a night to remember those that you will never be able to see again. This class is special. You went through so much and yet you are able to stand here in front of me and still have a smile on your face. This class helped end the reign of Voldemort. This calss was the class that united all of the houses. So take some time and remember those that we lost to the war, but rejoice in the fact that we made it this far. Also, please feel free to wander around the castle, but know that starting in about 10 minutes we will have a very special group playing for us. They have traveled the whole world and played their music. They agreed to come here and share it with you. So in 9 minutes we will be hearing the music of The Runaway Addicts. Thank you for listening and please enjoy yourselves."

"Dumbledore still gives horrible long speeches, doesn't he Harry?" Ron said.

"I doubt that will ever change..." Harry trailed off. Even though it had been 5 years since Hermione disappeared, he still hoped that she would show up to the reunion.

"Harry, she's gone. Just accept it." Ron said, watching the tears pooling in his best friend's eyes.

"I can't accept it. She's not dead, I know she's not. I can feel it."

"Harry you need to move on. You are married now, and have 2 beautiful children. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Ginny and your kids. They deserve a better life than this."

"You're right Ron. I need to move on. I need to be there for my kids, for Ginny. Thank you Ron."

"It's no problem Harry. Now come on, the band is about to come out. Let's move to the front."

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

All eyes turned towards the stage as the lights dimmed. The concert was about to begin, and everyone there had heard of the success this group had had in such a short amount of time.

Mia walked out into the lights shining onto the stage, th rest of the group following her. She turned to look at Jake and he winked at her, as if to say it will be okay, now get on with it. She smiled back and grabbed the mike.

As the music began to play she closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the beat, the feel of the chords on the guitar being played. This was where she was comfortable.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

"Harry, what are you staring at her like that for?" Ron asked, looking at the way Harry was looking at the lead singer of the group.

"Ron...it's...it's Hermione."

"Not that again. I thought you said you were going to accept that she was gone."

"I know I said that, but look, Hermione **is** here, and she is up there singing right now."

"Harry, listen to me, Hermione is most likely dead. And even if she was alive she would not be singing in a rock group. She would be off in some corner reading Hogwarts: A History for the millionth time."

"Ron! Just look at her, I'm telling you that is Hermione!"

Ron finally looked at Mia. He didn't see any resemblance between his bushy-haired, know-it-all, bookworm Hermione and the woman who was singing on stage. Her hair was long and straight with red and gold streaks in it. She had a perfect body, curves in all the right places, and legs that looked naturally tan.

"Harry she looks nothing like Hermione."

"She's Hermione, I know it."

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

It was over, she had survived it. Mia walked backstage, a huge grin on her face.

"You did it Mia, and no one recognized you. It wasn't that bad was it?" Jake asked.

"It felt wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Ms. Granger."

Mia froze, her face turning white. Slowly she turned around. She would recognize the twinkle in those eyes anywhere.

"Please tell me no one else knows."

"I'm not sure about the students, but all of the teachers knew the moment you walked on stage. I believe even Severus was happy to see you alive. Now, please, do tell me why you decided to disappear all those years ago."

Mia turned around, hoping that everyone was still there.

"They left a couple of minutes ago. I believe they are talking to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy right now."

Mia groaned as she realized that this had all been a set up. Jake knew about her past. She had told him everything when they had first met. She had told him how she was best friends with Harry Potter. How she had fought in the war, and helped defeat Voldemort. She had explained how she had fallen in love with someone she could never be with, and how she had faked her own death so she could disappear. Jake had listened to her and helped her bury Hermione Granger. He had turned into a brother for her, and had helped her cope with the news of the deaths that continued to happen even after Voldemort was defeated.

After she had explained all of this to her former Headmaster, he smiled.

"I believe that it is time for Hermione to be resurrected don't you?"

Mia thought about it.

"I don't think I can. I'm happy with who I am now. Everyone thinks I'm dead and I'm okay with that."

"Not everyone Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter continues to have hope that you are alive. He had sacrificed a lot to find you. Don't you think you owe it to him to tell him what you just told me?"

"She already did."

Mia quickly spun around to see Jake, Harry, Draco, and Ron looking at her. Jake had a smile on his face while the others had tears in their eyes.

"Jake how could you?"

"Forgive me, but when Draco realized who I was I realized that you needed to speak to him."

"How did you know Draco?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't recognize me before now as Blaise Zabini."

"You promised me that we knew everything about each other! You promised me that no one would find out! How could you do this to me?"

"Hermione, please. We missed you so much!" Harry said beginning to smile.

"Hermione is dead! My name is Mia."

"'Mione, I thought you were gone. I thought I had lost you..." Draco said, falling to his knees.

"You did. Hermione died trying to forget you. Don't you realize this? You hurt her, badly. When she realized what you did, she died."

"Please 'Mione, let me explain!"

"No! There is nothing to explain. I loved you and you lied to me. You used me!"

"I had no choice! It was the only way to defeat Voldemort!"

"Cheating on me defeated him? How?" Mia asked, anger dripping from every word.

"Our love made us both more powerful than we had ever been. But we were both too happy with our lives to use the power. Dumbledore told me I had to make you mad enough to be able to access your full potential. I had no choice!"

By this time everyone else in the room had left, Jake to finish packing and everyone else to spread the good news.

"I'm sorry Draco. I can't forgive you. I don't know how anymore. I'm no longer who I was. Goodbye." Mia gave him one last look before she left.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry..." Draco said, collapsing to the ground in tears.

_**A/N: Okay so this was originally planned to be a one-shot, but eventually I think I might end up writing at least one more chapter to it. But don't plan on it being any time soon. I won't even think about writing anymore of this until my other two stories are finished, if I even update this again. So if you want to make sure you get the update if I do ever decide to, all I can tell you is add it to your alerts.**_

_**Also if you want hint hint you can read my other stories. There are two unfinished and two one-shots. If you decide to just let me know what you think of them in a review.**_

_**Also Review this one please with anything, constructive criticism is preferred, but flames are allowed. **_


End file.
